Honestly
by IchinikyuuRin
Summary: kau tak tahu, bagaimana duniaku jika kau meninggalkanku... 1st fic di fandom ini.. silakan baca dan mohon komentar ..


**_Third Project from Rinyaow love FFN : An Inuyasha's FanFiction_**

**_Takahashi Rumiko's manga_**

**_Honestly by Rin  
_**

Enjoy and read comfortly, Minna-san.

* * *

Hujan.

Dunia ini seakan ikut bersedih atas kepergian seseorang.

Tetes air yang turun perlahan namun lama, seakan menunjukkan betapa dalam kesedihan yang terukir dalam hati orang-orang itu.

Orang-orang yang berdiri mengelilingi gundukan tanah baru.

Ketiga sosok itu berdiri dengan tegap dan yakin. Seakan ingin meyakini bahwa semua ini mimpi. Tak nyata.

Tapi, mau dikata apa lagi?

Dia… memang benar sudah pergi. Karena melindungi seseorang yang hampir dibunuh oleh musuh. Dia, kehilangan banyak darah saat pedang yang seharusnya mengenai sosok itu, menembus dadanya.

Sosok berambut perak panjang itu hanya bisa terpaku, seakan perempuan yang melindunginya itu hanya pura-pura jatuh tersungkur di hadapannya.

Dan, dengan senyum manisnya yang terakhir, dia menyerahkan lipatan selembar kertas kecil pada lelaki yang dia lindungi tadi.

Dengan napas terengah seperti hampir putus, dia mengusap pelan pipi lelaki yang mirip dengan kucing baginya itu. Senyum terukir samar di bibirnya, ditatapnya mata keemasan milik orang itu.

Perlahan, kelopak mata itu menutup. Dengan bibir yang melengkungkan senyum samar, perempuan berambut hitam itu pergi meninggalkan lelaki berambut perak panjang yang berteriak-teriak seperti orang yang... gila.

* * *

Disini, dia terduduk. Sebuah bukit cantik yang dipenuhi bebungaan liar. Dan disana juga lah, orang yang begitu berarti baginya terbaring untuk selamanya.

Pelan, dikeluarkannya lipatan kertas yang diberikan padanya sebelum dia pergi.

Raut wajahnya berubah pucat saat membaca untaian kata demi kata yang tertulis rapi di kertas kecil itu. Bahunya bergetar hebat, begitu juga tubuhnya.

Dicengkeramnya kertas kecil itu hanya untuk mempertahankan kendalinya. Namun... gagal.

Tak disadarinya tetesan air segera menyeruak keluar dari matanya. Dia terisak hebat. Kendali atas dirinya... hilang.

"Tidak..."

"Kau salah..."

Isakan itu semakin menghalanginya untuk mengeluarkan kata.

"Kau... sama sekali bukan penggantinya. Bukan..."

Air mata bening terus mengalir dari pelupuk, semakin menghiasi wajah lelaki itu.

"Kau salah..."

Dia semakin memaksakan dirinya berbicara. Berbicara seakan ada yang mendengarnya. Seakan sosok yang baru saja meninggalkannya itu ada di dekatnya. Mendengarnya.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Dan tumpahlah seluruh emosi kesedihan dari diri lelaki itu.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Tangannya terkepal erat menahan perih yang menyebar di dalam dadanya. Dalam hatinya.

"Bagaimana aku bahagia, kalau kebahagiaan itu hilang dariku?"

Ditatapnya gundukan tanah yang masih agak basah karena air hujan tadi. Perih. Sakit.

"Aku mencintaimu... Kagome,"

Dan tersungkurlah sosok itu. Matanya yang sembab menatap langit dengan kosong dan hampa.

Langit itu masih gelap karena bekas hujan tadi. Gelap.

Seperti dunianya sekarang tanpa orang yang dicintainya di sisinya.

* * *

_Hei, kau tahu?_

_Aku merasa, sekarang, saat ini seperti mimpi._

_Aku bahkan tak menyangka, bisa merasakan ini._

_Bisa berjumpa denganmu saat aku jatuh ke sumur dan terjebak dalam dunia lain yang tak kukenal adalah suatu keberuntungan untukku._

_Aku senang ada di dekatmu. Aku bahagia bisa memandangmu. Aku bersyukur bisa berjalan bersama denganmu dan yang lain. Aku sungguh bahagia._

_Entah kenapa bisa._

_Padahal kau begitu menyebalkan._

_Kau selalu membuatku kesal dengan tingkahmu._

_Kau selalu berteriak ribut jika aku mengatakan 'jatuh' padamu_

_Kau selalu menggerutu jika ada hal yang mengganggu perasaanmu_

_Kau selalu ribut jika ada sesuatu yang tak sesuai dengan keinginanmu dan hatimu._

_Aku sebal padamu._

_Tapi, di sisi lain, ada suatu perasaan yang menggelitik lembut dalam lubuk hatiku._

_Lembut, asing, membuatku senang dan terkadang membuatku sakit hingga tak bisa merasakan kalau selama ini aku dapat bernapas._

_Aku senang saat kau mengejekku. Dan aku membalas ejekanmu dengan segala sesuatu rahasia yang bisa membuatmu lebih kesal._

_Aku bahagia saat kau mati-matian berusaha menyelamatkanku saat itu. Saat siluman yang menyamar menjadi Putri Kaguya itu hampir membunuhku._

_Tapi…_

_Aku rasa itu semua hanya karena kebaikanmu. Karena aku adalah rekan seperjalananmu._

_Karena aku bertugas menyimpan pecahan bola empat arwah._

_Karena aku bisa menggunakan panah sama seperti dia,_

_Aku tahu kau hanya mencintainya. Kau hanya mencintai dia–yang sering dikatakan mirip denganku._

_Aku tahu dia adalah segalanya untukmu._

_Kau tak pernah bisa melupakannya. Dia selalu hadir walau dia tak ada dalam bentuk nyata._

_Aku tahu. Aku sudah tahu kau mencintainya. Tak perlu kau katakana pun, aku tahu._

_Sorot matamu itu… tak –akan– pernah berbohong._

_Hei, tahukah kau?_

_Aku merasa_

_… sakit._

_Aku merasa_

_… kotor._

_Aku egois._

_Aku hanya ingin kau untukku. Aku ingin dirimu menjadi orang yang akan selalu bersamaku._

_Aku tak ingin kau melihat dia, aku ingin kau hanya melihatku. Hanya melihatku._

_Aku tahu takkan pernah ada kesempatan untukku masuk ke dalam celah hatimu._

_Aku hancur perlahan… di dalam._

_Kau tak tahu 'kan?_

_Ya… kau tak perlu tahu._

_Inuyasha…_

_Jika aku katakan aku mencintaimu, apa ekspresimu?_

_Haha, aku yakin kau hanya tertawa dan menepuk keras pundakku._

_Dan menganggap aku hanya bercanda._

_Tapi sungguh. Sungguh demi tuhan._

_Kau sudah mencuri milikku._

_Hatiku._

_Jangan… jangan pernah anggap aku dia._

_Jangan pernah melihatku sebagai pengganti –nya._

_Aku mencintaimu, Inuyasha._

_Jika nanti aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku untuk melindungimu, aku rela._

_Jika itu untuk kebahagiaanmu, aku rela._

_Jika bersamanya adalah bahagiamu, aku rela walau hatiku hancur._

_Aku mencintaimu, Inuyasha. _

_Selalu._

_Berbahagialah.  
_

_

* * *

_

_Dan kertas kecil itu terbang tertiup angin. Sama seperti penulisnya. Terbang menjauh. Meninggalkan sosok berambut perak di bawah sana. Meninggalkannya bukan untuk sementara, namun untuk selamanya._

* * *

**Jujurlah pada perasaanmu**

**...sebelum yang kau rasakan sia-sia karena orang yang kau cintai pergi untuk selamanya.**

_

* * *

_

Ada yang mau review? Mohon kritik dan komentarnya.. karena ini fic pertama di fandom Inuyasha ^^

sign, Rin_  
_


End file.
